


Harry Loves Ginny

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Oneshot for two of my favorite Wizards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Loves Ginny

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to move my works over from Wattpad on here. This is one of the most frequently read stories on there.

"Hi Harry." The voice caught Harry Potter off guard. It was the voice of an angel. An angel with bright orange hair and cute freckles.   
Even without seeing her, he knew her expression. Whirling around, he saw once again his prediction was right. Her smile was so bright it practically blinded him. He found himself smiling back from her infectious happiness. 

"What're you so cheery about?" He asked her, sliding his arm around her shoulders. 

"I get to see my handsome boyfriend on the first day of summer. He's not going back to live with his horrid aunt and uncle..." She said looking right at him. "And here's to many summer days ahead of us." He said grinning like a giddy fool. 

At that he leaned down and gently placed his lips on hers. She relaxed at his touch.

After about 2 minutes they broke apart and continued to look at each other lovingly. 

"Can't believe it's been 2 years since we won the battle of Hogwarts. It seems like a lifetime ago. Things just aren't the same at home without Fred. But at least I have you." Ginny took Harry's hand and squeezed it. "I feel the same way."


End file.
